


Reverb

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series: Three Rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/793260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Blair's past and into Jim's thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverb

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thanks to my own Sentilette for allowing me to 

## Reverb

by JM Griffin

Author's disclaimer: No, they aren't mine. Please let me borrow them for a few days (weeks, years.) I promise I won't make any oney off 'em and I'll take good care of them. Okay? Okay!! 

  
"give" her award winning science fair project to Blair. 

Warnings: This series takes place after Neighborhood Watch and before Sentinel Too. It proposes an alternative ending to season three. 

* * *

Naomi Sandburg knelt in the middle of the room packing the last box. They would leave in the morning, before Rick got back from his business trip. She had spent the entire time he was gone, three entire days, contemplating this move. Yet it hadn't been until last night at dinner that she had realized she HAD to do it. It just wasn't going to work out for them, she thought as she looked over to where her son, Blair, slept curled up on the couch. No, it simply wasn't going to work out... 

//"You know, Mom. I could do it. I could go to that boarding school Rick was talking about. It might be fun." Earnest blue eyes gazed across the booth at her, and Naomi thought for the millionth time how beautiful her boy-child was. And how, at just turned thirteen, he was suddenly beginning to look like a man. Or at least, she could see the hint of the man he would become. In his hands, in the subtle broadening planes of his face, in the much more obvious widening of his shoulders and hint of depth in his voice. With these changes came the bitter-sweet knowledge that he wouldn't be hers forever; someday she'd have to share him with someone else. But not yet. Not if she could help it. 

"No, sweetie. I've made up my mind." She said suddenly and watched as the blue eyes widened. "We're leaving." 

"Leaving? No, Mom, we don't have to _leave._ " 

Again... She heard him say it, even though he didn't. He never wanted to leave. He had just started to be truly accepted at the school he had entered back in November. Last month, he'd gotten first prize on his science fair project entitled "Wetlands - A Natural Filter For a Cleaner Future." There was talk of allowing him to take courses at the nearby high school in the fall. 

"We'll just be moving across town, Blair." She said gently. HE hadn't heard Rick's harsh words the other night. He'd been out skate-boarding with his friend, Alan. But Rick's sneering tone still rang in HER ears. "He's such a sissy, Naomi. Yeah, yeah, I know he's a good soccer player, but nobody goes to college on a soccer scholarship. Plus, it's not like you have any money saved to send him to college all by yourself." (In the back of her head she heard the rest of it "...and I'm sure not gonna pay...") "Boarding school will be good for him. Toughen him up. Turn him into a man."// 

Shaking her head as she adjusted some the items in the packing box for a better fit, Naomi sighed. The man was so blind to Blair's gifts, the easy way he made friends though she dragged him from pillar to post. His incredible intellect. His insight into other people and quick understanding of their lifestyles and cultures. 

No, all Rick was seeing was how Blair and Alan had been holding hands the other day. Whether it was the last vestiges of little boy friendship or the burgeoning of sexual awareness, Naomi wasn't sure and frankly didn't care, but Rick obviously had. Good grief, Naomi thought as she smoothed tape over the top of the box. What on earth had she seen in the man? Well, he had a great ass and lived in an up-scale neighborhood near top-notch schools. Still, there were others schools (and other men) and it was time to go. With a decisive nod of her head, Naomi rose and went over to the couch to look down at her sleeping son. She reached out and tenderly touched a lock of his hair. Blair came first. That was all there was to it. 

* * *

Jim Ellison entered the loft quietly, his Sentinel ability telling him his roommate was asleep. He walked quietly to where the younger man was lying. Curled in a ball on the couch, Blair had dark circles under his eyes and a rather strained expression on his face. Jim shook his head and went to grab a beer from the fridge. He thought to take it upstairs, sit on the bed and read a book, but he found himself padding back into the living area and sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch. He leaned back and, sighing, rested his eyes on his sleeping partner. 

The kid needed his sleep. It had been a lonng week, with the stake out in that durn neighborhood and all that silly undercover time with Megan. He ought to wake Blair and make him crawl into bed. Next week was finals week and it would be a grueling time, the grad student needed some rest if he was going to make it through. 

Yes, he ought to put Blair to bed. Jim squirmed at the sudden thought of Blair, sleepy eyed, tucked down in bed, tucked down in _his_ bed. The big one overhead. 

* _Don't go there, Jim Boy._ * The cop told himself mentally. * _Do not go there._ * But he did anyway. 

First, he would run his hands over the younger man's face -- something he always loved to do, touch that mobile face. Then he would massage his temples, soothing away the stress and strain of the day. He would smooth his hands up over Blair's hair, then move down to his shoulders. But Jim wouldn't massage them. Instead he'd go lower, unbutton the man's shirt and find his nipples. Blair would be watching, no longer any tenseness in those eloquent blue eyes, and Jim would lower his head and suck... 

Whoa. Stop. Halt. 

* _Don't do this to yourself, Ellison._ * But looking at Blair on the couch, once again he couldn't heed his own advice. 

Yes, he would take him and make slow, sensuous love to him, till he heard his partner sob his name in that sweet, smooth voice of his, till he climaxed as Jim drank him down. And he would tell him, no, croon to him, I love you. I love you first, best and always. 

Cause he'd heard Blair's words of the day before, loud and clear. Heard his friend, standing in that shell of a house, say, "When you date a woman with a kid, you're not number one anymore. You're second. And that's okay with me, you know. That doesn't bother me." Jim had also heard the aching undertone, the unsaid question, "Can I ever be first with anyone?" And he desperately wanted to tell the other man, he _was_ first. 

"With me, Chief, always with me." Jim didn't realize he'd said the words out loud until he heard Blair stir and stretch. He turned his gaze out the windows to the darkening sky and pretended to be looking at the view. 

* * *

End Reverb. 


End file.
